comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Burbank (Earth-7045)
Carl Burank is an ex-priest and CIA agent codenamed Bushwacker who got burned, now acting as a mercenary and assassin with arms that can morph into a variety of projectile weapons. Preferring to be called by his codename (even by his wife), Burbank is haunted by whatever put an end to his career as a priest. To him this is an open wound he can never heal from. It makes him hate himself and jump out of his skin. This forces him into a peculiar life. On one hand, he lives in a fast and furious way, trying to lose himself and forget. On the other, he secretly is a psychotic killer fascinated by death, destruction, and his own power on the afterlife of others. A renegade, he strongly dislikes and distrusts “the system,” especially his former employers at the CIA. Bushwacker expresses himself very well. He sounds smart and in control, and can be so evocative as to be poetic, especially when talking about his past and his guilt. In his least psychotic moments is even able to make light fun of himself and to indulge in some sarcastic, self-mocking references to his religious fixations and poor mental health. Bushwacker, on rare occasions, evidences a passive death wish. He is not actively suicidal, but if he’s placed in a situation where he can die he will often (but not always) consider death a better choice than, say, capture and imprisonment. Likewise, it once or twice felt like he actually wanted to be stopped before he would kill anew. Bushwacker revels in his ability to be an agent of death, destruction, and misery. In fact, he seems to have a murder addiction. He does not like just to kill – he wants to destroy, thoroughly, and he just cannot help it and does not know why. He occasionally opens fire on random things and people just for the pleasure and fun of it, and does not seem to give a damn about the consequences, being fascinated by the beauty of cruel carnage. Sometimes he does not kill anyone, and "just" acts like a random sadist. Sometimes he accompanies his kills with a little mise en scène of the corpse, usually in an aesthetically pleasing or darkly humorous way. Bushwacker hates waiting, since that leaves him alone with his thoughts, preferring to keep moving. This is unfortunate, since his work as a hitman implies a fair bit of waiting. Apparently, he has an interest in, and knowledge of, some areas of contemporary art. Thus, a series of hits against mutant artists were done not just for money, but also because Bushwacker felt it was wrong and unfair for people to receive "unnatural" aid from mutant gifts when creating art. There is also a faint impression this was also a theologically-informed stance. That artistic creation was a gift from God and that mutant abilities were a perversion of that that link between mankind and the divine. Bushwacker is not an artist himself, but when he’s in the mood he will make comparisons and metaphors likening his "performance" as a hitman to art. He’s crazy enough that it’s hard to determine whether he’s serious when he talks of murder as being an art. Bushwacker loathes Daredevil (whom he usually calls "red man") and the Punisher. This is not because they defeated him (Wolverine did too, but Bushwacker does not obsess over it) but because of their stance. Daredevil, aside from dressing up as the devil, is a good, humanitarian, charitable Catholic and thus everything Bushwacker failed to be. And the Punisher is too much like Bushwacker himself. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Enhancements': Burbank possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of various cybernetic enhancements. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Bushwacker's cybernetics extends not only from his limbs but his whole body. Turning much of which into polymoprhic elastoid substance whenever he incurs physical damage enabling him to recover from the most extensive injuries. **'Weapon Transformation': his skin is composed of a malleable plastic that appears human, but can stretch into a variety of shapes around his transformable musculature. Burbank's cybernetic arms conceal a variety of firearms; he prefers to transform only his right arm, but has occasionally changed his left too when circumstances dictated the need. It can transform into one of three modes: ***'Arm Mode' ***'Pistol Mode': where his fingers become hollow and can fire small-caliber handgun rounds. ***'Machine Gun Mode': is where his forearm resembles an automatic carbine complete with handgrip and stock. In machine gun mode, Bushwacker can rapidly fire armor-piercing bullets from up to four separate barrels simultaneously. ***'Ammunition': precisely where his body stores ammunition is unknown, but in machine gun mode he ejects spent casings rather than retaining them. Abilities Bushwacker is a trained covert operative with skills in assassination and espionage. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Americans Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Central Intelligence Agency members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Weaponized Body Category:Gun Wielders Category:Espionage Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Christians Category:Insanity Category:Murderers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Daredevil's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045)